O Caso da Maçã
by Adriana Swan
Summary: Steve não consegue desviar o olhar dos lábios de Tony Stark enquanto ele come aquela saborosa maçã. I Challenge de Ficlets do fórum Papéis Avulsos.


Fic escrita para **o I Challenge de Ficlets** do fórum **Papéis Avulsos**.

Projeto Férias! Avengers.

**O Caso da Maçã**

**Adriana Swan**

Tony mordeu a maçã, deixando uma parte branca na imensidão vermelha e mantendo o olhar de Steve totalmente preso em seus lábios.

- O que está olhando com tanto interesse, Capitão? - Tony indagou divertido.

Steve corou e voltou a olhar a revista sobre a mesa de reuniões da SHIELD.

- Nada - ele respondeu depressa rezando para que suas faces não ficassem tão vermelhas quanto aquela maçã.

- Quer uma mordida? - o outro ofereceu.

- Da maçã?

- Óbvio, do que mais seria?

Steve ergueu a cabeça assustado para dar de cara com Tony oferecendo a maçã. A maçã, é claro.

- Ah... bem, não, obrigado - respondeu corando mais que antes e erguendo a revista para ocultar o rosto vermelho do olhar curioso do homem do outro lado da mesa.

- Pena... delícia - Tony falou com seu melhor tom sacana.

- O que disse? - Steve comentou fingindo não ter entendido.

- A maçã, é claro. Está deliciosa, devia provar.

- Ah.

O silêncio se fez entre eles enquanto Tony terminava de comer sua maçã e Steve se escondia por trás da revista.

- Pode me emprestar a revista?

A capitão sentiu o corpo ficar um pouco tenso. Sabia que Tony estava pedindo a revista só para tirar-lhe o esconderijo.

- Para quê?

- Preciso limpar as mãos, olha.

Steve baixou a revista hesitante e viu Tony mostrando os dedos sujos, o que sobrara da maçã esquecido sobre a mesa.

- Não vai limpar as mãos com minha edição de hoje da Varyedades - Steve protestou.

- Não sabia que era apegado a coisas materiais - o outro riu.

- Estou lendo a revista, Stark - o Capitão falou, encerrando o assunto.

- Bem, que seja.

Sem hesitar, Tony levou os dedos a boca para limpar o suco da maçã que ficara neles. O olhar de Steve automaticamente seguindo aquele gesto, aqueles dedos, aquela boca. Tony passou a língua devagar por cada um deles antes de abocanhá-los e sugá-los um por um.

O Capitão não podia imaginar nada mais interessante de se ver do que os lábios do Homem de Ferro chupando alguma coisa.

Sentindo o rosto queimar, Steve Rogers sentiu que ficava rijo sob a mesa. Ergueu a revista de novo e se escondeu atrás dela se amaldiçoando. A última coisa que precisava era ficar rijo na presença do Vingador mais promíscuo de todos.

- Algum problema, Capitão?

- Não - ele gemeu tentando se acalmar.

- Tem certeza?

Steve praguejou baixinho. Não era possível que o outro tivesse notado.

- Só estou tentando ler.

- Ah

O silêncio voltou a cair sobre eles.

Steve segurava a revista impaciente, enquanto ouvia a cadeira em que o Homem de Ferro estava sentado ser arrastada e o outro se levantar. O loiro sentiu o coração disparar enquanto seu membro ficava cada vez mais rijo. Fazia um esforço digno de um super-soldado para não olhar para o bilionário contornando a mesa e vindo até onde ele estava.

Sem cerimônia, Tony se curvou aproximando os lábios da orelha de Steve, seu hálito quente no pescoço do loiro o fazendo arrepiar.

- Se quiser provar o gosto daquela maçã, sabe o que fazer - Tony falou num sussurro que fez Steve sentir seu membro latejar.

- O que quer dizer, Stark? - perguntou rouco.

- Você sabe, Capitão - Tony respondeu rindo e voltando a sua postura normal, divertido. - Tem mais maçãs no cesto. Se quiser provar isso pode lhe dar mais prazer do que imagina.

Steve olhou para ele incrédulo. Não sabia se Tony falava de maçãs, se era uma metáfora ou se estava só se divertindo a suas custas.

- Não dá para ter uma conversa civilizada com você que você já distorce tudo - Steve respondeu magoado - você não presta mesmo, Stark, só pensa em prazeres.

- É dito que uma maçã estragada pode estragar todas as demais - Tony respondeu rindo enquanto se afastava. - Espera para ver o que uma maçã vermelha é capaz de fazer com você... quando se come do modo certo.

Sem mais palavras Tony Stark deixou Steve sozinho, lambendo os lábios, louco para provar aquele sabor.


End file.
